


Of Stars and of Black Holes

by SalciaRhea



Series: The galaxy was written on our blood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalciaRhea/pseuds/SalciaRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl with eyes as dark as black holes, the girl with a voice made for war, the girl who was born out of rage and serenity, the girl who saved us all, the girl who cared too much, the girl that lost too much, the girl that is a god and a martyr, the girl Leia Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and of Black Holes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for a while and it took me like a month to make this and I am still not that happy with it. I wanted to write this, because the idea of Leia being the chosen one is so interesting and not explored enough I thought that maybe I can try and give my two cents about how this story would have been like with Leia as the one that grows up on a farm and wants this new things and she gets it but is not exactly how she aspected it to be like, because in the end to gain something you must lose something. it's probably going to be a trilogy, at least that's what I hope for.  
> Evaan is from the Princess Leia comic and Dorovio Bold is one of the women pilots in the classic trilogy.

Leia grew up in a small hut in the desert with her aunt and uncle. Her hair always in two simple buns, which she made each morning right when the suns were rising. Tatooine suns are harsh and the sand scratched her skin. She didn’t loved and neither hated this life, working at the farm from rise until dawn with her uncle and aunt, sometimes going to the Toshi Station to meet with her friends. It was mundane, she got used to the idea that this deserted place will always be her world.

 But sometimes in the dead of night when the stars shone little too bright she will climb out of her bedroom window up to the rooftop and think that maybe there is something out there for her, something brilliant and sparkling. It’s like they whisper to her, telling her stories in languages long forgotten.  

Sometimes she goes shooting for womb bats to get some credits to get some new books, most of them are old with stained pages and the spine is falling apart but sometimes she gets new ones that smell all crisp and clean. She keeps them in a small box under her bed with little drawings she adds when she is bored.

The boys are starting to leave one after another all of them are enrolling in the Academy. She wants to join them but Uncle Owen will never let her, it’s too dangerous, too close to the war he would say. Aunt Beru will agree with him too for sure, it’s no place for a fragile little girl, for her little girl. Leia wants to throw up, everyone treats her like she is made of glass and precious and breakable. Leia knows she is made of steel and fire and sharp knives and falling stars and infinite nebulas.

“You remind me of your father sometimes so much” Aunt Beru said in a day that was so hot that Leia’s hair was sticking to her forehead and her hands full of grease and sweat.

“How was he like?” Aunt Beru didn’t answered at first, looking troubled. At least she didn’t looked like she was slapped and beaten like Uncle Owen did when she asked about her parents.

“He was good man dear” _Of course_ Leia wanted to say but she held back on that sarcastic remark. “What bout mom?”

“She was really pretty, just like you sweetheart and kind also just like you” that what she ever got about her parents exact the usual answer of that they were nice or good people from Aunt Beru. She learned that they will never tell her about them, Uncle Owen didn’t seem to like her father at all. She didn’t knew why, she presumed that it was because of a fight maybe.

The days go by, sometimes too fast and she sees her life getting wasted, falling down a hole and never coming back. On the day of her 19 birthday, it rains, something extremely rare on Tatooine. Aunt Beru says it’s a good sign that something extraordinary will happen as the older woman offers Leia her gift. Leia scoffs at Aunt Beru’s comment as she open the gift, it’s a small golden star barrette with tiny pearls. Aunt Beru almost every birthday gave her small hair accessories, trinkets that weren’t worth much but for Leia they were priceless.

The two droid came a few weeks later, one small and blue with white and one tall and golden. The tall one was very talkative, it was nice since the house sometimes was too quite. The small one talking in binary and she had no idea it was saying, Uncle Owen never learned her binary.  Then she finds the message, with the boy with elegant robes and fear and determination in his eyes saying something about Obi-wan Kenobi and how he is his only hope. Now Leia didn’t knew no Obi-wan but she knew old Ben, who lived deep in the desert, who saved her when she was small from the desert people.

The droid who is named R2d2 or for short Artoo disappears, the android C-3PO complains telling her how foolish the small droid acted. She takes the speeder, mumbles a half-hearted lie to Aunt Beru and she goes in search for the missing droid.

“Mistress I don’t know what he was thinking looking for that Obi-Wan, babbling that he is his master when Artoo knows very well we belong to you” 3PO yelled and she wasn’t sure for a droid to look furious but it looks like C-3PO made that possible.

* * *

 

Leia doesn’t remember much but when she hears Artoo’s happy beeping and C-P3PO saying in his posh voice “Thanks the maker!” and she knows that she been out for sometimes.

Old Ben looks like she remember, tall and breaded with blue eyes that looked always too sad, too wise, too depressed.

“What happened?” her head was pounding so kriffing hard. With a head on her temple she raises from the bed. Everything comes back, looking for Artoo, the wind biting her cheeks, the sand people screaming, her falling limp in the ground, C-3PO yelling as the sand people that were coming toward them, seeing Old Ben walking in their direction and everything fading to black too fast that it left a bitter taste in her mouth, the taste of ash and death. Leia didn’t liked to think of death, not now when people were dying all over the galaxy by the hands of psychopaths, not when civilizations and planets were destroyed one by one.

“Artoo has a message for you, saying you used to own him” Leia blurted out as her sense started coming back but the taste still lingering in her mouth.

“Well I don’t remember ever owning a droid” his eyes crinkling and somehow Leia knows he is lying but she says nothing. The droids banter for a few seconds before showing the whole message. Old Ben deep in thought, silence filling the hut.

She doesn’t know how they got there but he is telling her about her father, Anakin Skywalker, war hero in the Clone War and she feels proud to know that her father was such an important person. Excellent pilot, Jedi knight (her eyes start to sparkle at the mention of such and amazing thing like Jedi) and a good friend Ben tells her, he looks like he has a sword in his chest. Dead by Vader’s hands he later adds and all she wants is to rip Vader to pieces. With shaking hands and hair falling out of twin buns she asks about her mother, the mother she once dreamed when she was barely above Aunt Beru hip, the mother with dark hair like hers and a soft voice telling her  “Take care of your father” and big glassy eyes that looked so sad it made Leia wake up crying.

“A wonderful woman, you would have liked her, headstrong and so driven to fulfill her cause. Your father loved her very much and she loved him as much”

“What was her name?”

Old Ben twist and turns a piece of thread on his wrinkled finger “Padme” the words ripple in the quite room, like a stone in a pond.

“Why hasn’t anyone told me this before, I got the right to know about my parents” her tiny nails we digging in the mattress, her voice raising with every word she said.

“Your Uncle thought that if you knew you will follow Old Ben in some idealistic crusade like your father” now that wasn’t a lie, Leia wasn’t the type to sit around and let the big boys do all the work, no she wanted to be in the front line where the action is.

The chair squeak as Ben rises from the seat next to the window, walking to a big wooden box and as he opens it stares at what’s inside like it was a long lost friend. “This was your father’s light-saber” he says. When her fingers connect with the cold metal she feels like something clicked, a fire erupts in her belly and the saber ignites, a vibrant blue, it reminded her of the sea even thou she has never seen the sea in her life. She swings it a few times, enjoying how in felt in her small hand. “A more refine weapon for more civilized times” he says as he sits back on the seat he rose from not more than a few minutes ago. Artoo beeps in the background and the fire in her belly is growing larger and larger by second as she holds the light-saber.

“I would like if you could accompany me to Aldeeran.” Old Ben snaps her out her daydream, the light of the saber gone. A part of her wanted to scream at the top of her lungs ‘YES’ but another part of her thinks of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and how they will be left behind and alone.

“I can’t, it’s already late Uncle Owen probably is looking for me and Aunt Beru is already going hysteric with fear that maybe something has happened to me.” She walks fast towards the speedster, Artoo and Threepio close behind.

* * *

Nothing in the world, no nothing in the universe could have her prepared for what she has seen. Her Aunt and Uncle burned alive until all was left was their skeletons, patches of burned flesh still fuming trapped between the rips.

She wanted to throw up, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream till her lungs hurt. Hot tears streaming down her face as her voice get caught in her throat. How dare they do this? How that bastard Vader do this?

She bit her lip until she felt the skin broke, tasting blood in her mouth. Artoo hits her leg and his beeps she doesn’t know how but they sound sad. She sits next to her leg as he tried to hug her, she smiles at the small droid. C-3PO tell her how sad he is, how sad is such a tragedy has happened. She pulls both droids in a awkward hug, after all in a way they are what is left of this family. When she breaks the hug she wipes her tears with the back of her hand .She glared Ben way and makes her way toward him. Old Ben was a few feet away from her next to the speedster, looking at what was left of her Aunt and Uncle.

Her hands are in tiny fists “I want to go with you, I want to go to Aldeeran!”

Old Ben gives her a half smile and nods his head.

“I need to get some things and go to the neighbours to tell them to take care of the farm and house first and second you and the droids go and bury Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen while I pack” he doesn’t look happy with her statement, when he opens his mouth to complain she storms of to the house.

The place looked searched, plates smashed and broken doors and clothes thrown everywhere but thank god nothing was taken.

Her room a mess of broken glass, wood splinters and glass shards shining in the light like fallen stars, but she paid no attention to it, she had more important business to take care of. She doesn’t pack much, a few clothes, pants and blouses and cloaks, leaving the dresses behind knowing she won’t probably need them, also adds her hair accessories and jewellery from Aunt Beru (for sentimental value more that need really), she puts them at the bottom of her sack. She takes the box with books from under her bed too and a holodisk full of images with them.

She walks down the hall toward their room, the place was a mess, the doors of the dresser ripped to shreds, clothes torn apart. She looked in the small compartment under the floor to see if they took the credits that Uncle Owen hid for emergencies, she sighs with relief when she sees they are still there, untouched. She puts them in her sack too, buried under her clothes.

She gets out of the house, see Old Ben hunched over a patch of dirt, his face hidden by his dark brown cloak. But there was no sign of C-3PO and R2D2.

“Were are the droids?” she asked softly, pulling her beige poncho closer.

“I send them to talk to the neighbours about the farm” Leia nods, bits of dark brown hair falling in front of her eyes, she putts them with a feather touch behind her ear.

Mos Eisley is everything she expected, filthy, dipped in secrets and lies with clouded eyes and smile that are too big and too large for them not to be fake.

Her brain still playing the scene when old Ben did “a little mind trick” as he called on the Stormtroopers.

They go to a cantina, searching for a pilot and a ship to take them to Aldeeran. Old Ben looks around searching, Leia sits right next to the entrance the droids behind her like a shadow.

The bartender yells something about how droids are not allowed in here and they need get out “Cantina policy” he adds with a scowl. Leia glares, insults creping on her tongue but she bits it, to keep them from getting out. Leia’s hand hangs on C-3PO’s cold metal shoulder “Go” she says softly, a little too fast. The band starts playing a song and she finds herself humming along, drumming her fingers on the barstool.

A man approaches her, with a disfigured face and a drunken smile, fat sweaty hands curling around her thin waist and she wanted to vomit. She tries to be polite, tries to attract less attention as she could but when his hand touches her leg and starts rubbing it, her hands fly to the nearest bottle, her fingers warm curling around the cold glass. She swings with all her force and the bottle crashes in the man’s head with a loud bang, blood pooling out of the wound, shards caught in the skin.

When he screams at her, cursing in his natal tongue his voice is hard and raspy.

“This little one isn’t worth your time” Ben’s voice echo in the now quite bar, as everyone stops what they were doing and simply stare, waiting to see what will happen next.

Old Ben’s hand is on her should, more to steady her that calm her. He knew if she didn’t hold her back the moment that bastard made just the slightest move toward her, she will probably beat him to a pulp.

His lightsabre comes to light, same colour as her father’s one, as her. But it’s a little different, the blue isn’t that bright and the shine seems almost dull. The man and his friend that helped him up, start to back down walking toward with fear written all over their faces.

“I found someone that may help us” Ben Kenobi says in hushed tone, barely hearing him when the bar came back to life and the band started playing again full of live and happiness.

He guides her in the far corner, at a table were a lanky man and wookie sat. The man had a mop of hair that was lighter that her, but it wasn’t blonde neither, somewhere in between, with light brown eyes framed by long thick lashes. His clothes are not made of fine silk and leather, they were made of a similar material to make them look like that, Aunt Beru learned her to spot things like this from miles just so she won’t get ripped off when they went shopping at the market. Leia has never seen a wookie in her life, but she knew they were big and hairy and so strong that they could rip someone’s arm or leg apart if they wanted. The wookie reminded her of a walking carpet seeing him so up close.

“I am Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you need passage to the Aldeeran system”

 “That’s right.” Old Ben nods “If it’s a fast ship” he adds a bit after.

“Fast ship?” Han almost looked stoked “ You never heard of the Millennium Falcon?” he asks with pride in his voice and mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“Should I?” Ben asking indifferent, looking unimpressed as ever.

“Well it’s the fastest ship around Old Man, Corellian YT-1300 that attains 0.5 past light speed. Made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.” he looked little angry. It seems he wasn’t used to people doubting his skills. “I out run Imperial starships.” His eyes land on her and for a second and he just stares.

“She is fast enough for you Old Man” he sits back, his back prompted in the chair and snapping his fingers he asks “What’s the cargo?”

 “Just me, the girl and two droids” Old Ben is so calm, it’s off putting “And no questions” he says a second later with a smile on his lips.

“Why is that? Some local trouble?” Han asks, she didn’t knew if he is smiling or smirking, maybe it was little bit of both.

* * *

She was aboard a ship that was basically a pile of junk piloted by a cocky bastard and a walking carpet. Her father’s saber held firm in her tiny hands as she dodged hit after hit.

Ben Kenobi puts a helmet on her head, making her enable to see anything. “How am I supposed to fight if I can see anything?”

“Use the force Leia” he says in such a serene tone it makes Leia angrier that before, ‘use the force’ easy for him to say when he was and still is a Jedi for all his life and she just a farm girl that a few days ago used to shot wampbats for credits and sometimes break men noses when they dare talk to her like she a piece of meat.

At first it’s a total fail, getting zapped on the first shot. She groans out of frustration “This isn’t working Ben!”

“That’s because you are angry Leia, anger doesn’t help, anger only makes things worse” but for her anger is a constant companion, anger is the moment when she is both strong and sad.

She tries again, rolls her shoulder and takes a deep breath. With her eyes tight and her mind blank she tries again.

She can feel something enveloping her, it felt both cold and warm. She can see the shot all clear, burning green and she ignites her lightsabre and she swing it. Then it happens again and again and everything she hits the shots. When there are no more shots, she hears applauses. She takes her helmet and her eyes first land on Old Ben smiling at her and nodding his head.

“Impressing, but I still stand that nothing beats a good blaster, girly” Han says, smirking more that smiling. Leia rolls her eyes at his remarks.

“Because I care that much about the opinion of a scruffy looking smuggler”

“First of all I am not scruffy looking, second I am just trying to be nice kid don’t act like I killed you whole family or something like that” she winces at the remark, she knows he doesn’t mean it or even knows that what he said hit a nerve with her. He was just making a sarcastic remark, that’s all and she shouldn’t be fazed by it, but she is and she hates herself for that.

She hears the wookie screaming, an angry guttural sound.

“He made a fair move, screaming about can’t help you!” 3Po says in his posh voice.

“If I were you I would be more careful with my words, you don’t want to upset a wookie”

“But sir nobody worries about upsetting a droid”C-3Po tilts his head a little to the left.

Han pushes his back against the chair and smirks “That’s because droids aren’t known for pulling people arms out of their sockets when they lose, wookies are known do to that”

“R2 may I propose a new strategy?” R2D2 beeps for a few seconds before stopping, letting Threepio to say his plan “Let the wookie win” the protocol droids says with fear in his voice. Artoo beeps angrily and Leia thinks that small droid is cursing and swearing at the much taller droid.

Leia smiles, corners turned side up a little, it’s not much but it’s better that nothing. When she turns her head, her eyes land on Han. He is staring at her, with a lost look in his eyes, like he doesn’t know what to do.

“You don’t believe in the force do you?”

“To believe there is this big thing that bounds us all together somehow, that lives in everyone and everything? Please I am too old to believe in fairy tales and fables.” His tone is harsh, rough and calloused around the edges.

“I presume you believe in luck then?” Ben voice is loud and clear and full of power, Leia can see why he was a general in the Clone Wars.

“You can say that” his hands are in his hair, she wasn’t sure if he is trying to mess it up more or smooth it out. Chewie scream is filled with happiness as R2D2 curses in binary and C-3PO tries to calm his droid friend. Leia chuckles under her breath as she tugs _her light-saber_ (it felt so nice saying that) under her belt.

 

* * *

Okay so this wasn’t how she planned this will go, actually this whole day wasn’t what she expected. The Stormtrooper costume is far too large, her petite body not being made for something like this. She can barely see anything with that helmet and Han whining like a five year old doesn’t help or Chewbacca screaming so loud she knows her eardrums are long gone. Old Ben gone, leaving them alone to save the prince (another thing that wasn’t part of this bloody plan).

When she found the prince she feels blinded, she looks like the sun but not Tatooine harsh binary suns, no he reminds her of the sun of Naboo, light and gentle with soft sand coloured hair and the bluest eyes.

Han doesn’t like the prince, Luke, then again Han doesn’t like a lot of people except Chewie.

After they fall in the trash compacter everything is a swirl of emotions and colours that leave a taste in her mouth that reminds her of cinder and all she wants is to set fire to it, burn everything, burn Vader, burn the Death Star, burn the troopers.

Vader again has token someone dear to her, Old Ben (Obi-Wan as he was called in the old republic rings like a song, something ancient and dusty _and dead_ ).

As she is curled in a spare bed in the Falcon cover in a small blanket that smells like Han, of oil and sweat and yet this musky sense she can put her finger on, trying but failing not to cry. She feels small and useless.

“Yo-you are okay?” he stutters seeming unsure, even far too big for the tiny room that Leia was cramped.

The hair that is falling slightly in his eyes get caught in the low florescent light of the room, making it seem almost blonde.

She tugs her keens to her chest and prompts her head on them. “I don’t know” her voice is barely above a whisper. He sits next to her, hands cramped in the pockets on his pants. “I…” he bits his bottom lip and stared again at her with that lost look in his eyes. “I am sorry.”

“You know he was let’s say the last bit of family I had left and Vader had to take him too like he did with the rest”

“Like the rest?”

“Vader killed my father and well the troopers killed my uncle and aunt but it was Vader that gave them the order to find the lost droids”

“And your mother?”

“I don’t know, Ben never told me. I guess I was foolish enough to believe that after all this everything will end fine. I am naïve aren’t I?”

“No, you have hope” he grasps her hand, his hand is big and calluses and warm, not like hers tiny with small cuts and always cold. “Hope is good” he whispers, only for her to hear, all delicate and soft like the wind in those cloudless spring night on Tatooine.

Her smile is tiny and tight but it’s real and it’s there “Thank you Han” her arms wrap around his broad shoulders and her face finds solace in the crook of his neck. His hands are ghosts above her waist until one arm is around her, so tight and lukewarm and another stroking the top of her head.

She cries and cries until her tears soak his white shirt to the bone.

* * *

R2 follows Luke around like a child, beeping happily and Luke answering with smiles and light jokes. Threepio still calls her Mistress Leia even if she told him a million of times it’s Leia and Han in a shushed tone asks her all smirks and mischief all the way to the base “Why don’t we switch that bucket of bolts to Ubese?” Luke seems to laugh at that joke too even if C-3Po looks scared and outraged.

Han seems to get used to Luke and well Luke looks at Han with awe like a small child looks at his parents. Leia after their little episode in that cramped room she says in a raspy voice that he may have found a fanboy, Han scoffs that without saying anything after.

Luke is like someone out of her books, all fair and kind. He hugs her when is out of that room, telling her everything is going to be alright. She cried again and he cried with her, lost children in a galaxy too vast for their tiny bodies and bones to handle. He lost people dear to him too because of Vader, he lost his friends, his parents, his whole planet. Just so Governor Tarkin can prove a point.

She sits in the cockpit in Chewie’s chair because Chewie is the back with Luke playing Dejarik, her back aching, Leia takes out her pins and lets all her long hair down, it’s almost straight curling at the end and with bits of curls here and there. She brushes it out with her fingers, stroke by stroke, wincing, and then she coils it all up into the two big spiral buns that Aunt Beru had taught her when she was six.

When they get to the base that is full of people, going on their way in an extremely organised way, Leia feels her gut is being twisted and pulled. She doesn’t know why, but when Luke hand holds her the feeling is almost gone. Luke hand is soft, silky smooth with not calluses or scars and Leia wonders how his childhood has been like, living a palace with his parents, living on a planet with snow covered mountains and fast seas and green hills that can go on for forever.  Tatooine was a dry and dusty. It was wild thing, shifting dunes and sandstorms that lasted for days, and Leia almost hated it. Almost because as horrible as Tatooine was, at the end of the day it was her home, she had roots there, running deep underground some broken, some old, and some fresh.

The men cried left and right how impossible it to destroy the Star Destroyer but Leia has seen impossible turning to possible in just one second, she felt it deep in her and the feeling found a home in her, tugged under her rips. The women look surprised but said nothing about the plan. Han rolled his eyes at everything that was happening and Luke smiled, trying to calm everyone.

* * *

 

Han left, with his trademark smirk gone and looking older and sadder, reminding her of Ben sitting in that chair telling her about her father with a light in his eyes that seemed dimmer by the second. “Are you going to leave them like this? When they need you the most?!”

“Hey I did my part, I got you on Aldeeran and saved the prince. I worked hard for this reward and no suicidal mission will stop me from taking it.” Her lips were in a tight line, her hands folded behind her back to keep herself from punching him.

“Come with me, kid. You’re a good shot, I am sure me and Chewie can find a place for you in our time” he told her, his hands cramped in his pants pockets something that Leia learned he does when he is nervous, and his eyes looking anywhere but her face.

 The air feels heavy around her. In her lungs glass shards are swimming, piercing her from within and as she tries to say something, anything really, her words get stuck in her throat. He walks away like the coward he is. She wants to cry but she won’t give him the satisfaction, he won’t break her too, Leia Skywalker is better that this, Leia Skywalker is made of precious stones and storms, Leia Skywalker is Jedi like her father, like Ben. Leia Skywalker will destroy The Empire even if it will kill her.

When she is walking toward the X wing that was given to her as R2D2 was being placed on the Fighter. She snaps her fingers before she wraps them on the shift stick so tight her knuckles are stark white.

They were going to die, like martyrs and gods so others can live another day.

* * *

 

The shot was clear, when it hit the target everything was blown to smithereens, there was a pride in her that was blowing and growing just like the Death Star. Vader is gone, he ran. He wasn’t on the Death Star, he was the pilot of that TIE Fighter. He tried to kill her, like he did with Ben, with her father, like he did with so many more. But he missed and missed, until Biggs, poor sweet Biggs, took the shot for her. He died for her, her best friend who used to hold her back from snapping those bastards knee caps when they bad mouth her family. She makes a promise to herself in the dead of space, with stars and black holes surrounding her, that Vader will pay, pay for everything,  pay for what he did to her family, pay for what he did to Luke, to Biggs, pay for all the innocent, for all the cities and planets long gone.

Han’s laugh is loud in her ears, so is Chewie, calming her.

Barely out of her X Wing and Han is tackling her, limbs tangling in limbs while falling on the ground. When her back hits the floor she can, she feels another weight adding that prom the sound of are Chewie and Luke. All of them on top of make breathing a bit hard. Han mouth is next to her ear, his laugh booming in her ears and she knows his laugh will be forever imprinted on her brain, Han laugh is deep, like a rumble that she can feel under finger tips. Luke’s is different, is feather like and short but loud but not in the way Han’s is echoing around, but you can hear it from far away, hear how happy he is. Chewie laugh is reminding her of a scream, then again everything that Chewie says is kinda a scream.

As she sits there she is, under three men as different as the stars and the sun and the moon she feels at home.  They are funny sight all four of them on the floor, Han gangly and lanky figure, her petite with her just one bun left because the other one is all over the ground, Luke dressed in royal clothing of all shades of blue that are a bit torn from the escape mission, Chewie literally being a carpet, a very hairy and dirty but a carpet nonetheless.

All she can thing of is that these idiots are her boys and in this short time she loves them too for her own good.

* * *

Leia is holding her medal. She never owned something so expensive before. The ceremony is short, Luke is giving a speech about what is happening and what will probably happen. As he sits there with his back straight and his hair pushed back, all she can see is a boy that grew up to fast in a few seconds. A boy that is as much of a man, as she is of a woman. Her clothes are a mismatch of materials borrowed from the other women of the base and from what she got when she left in a hurry with Old Ben. The brightly colored jacket, that is bright yellow belong to Evaan and her boots that Dorovio gave to her as a gift to make her feel more at home, feel simply odd on her feet. She thankful for how all of they trying to make her feel like she belongs. But Leia misses Tatooine, she misses her old bed that needs a new mattress, her vanity that was actually just a old table they found at the market that was barely above her waist, packet with bits of ribbons and hair pins that got their paint chipped and that jewelry box that is sitting under her clothes in her bag in a small bare room with white walls and white sheets, making her feel cold and just wanting more and more to be back in her tiny room.

As she bits her lips she isn’t sure how all this will end but she just hopes all will end well, that she will make everything right as Ben told her right before he left, that she will bring peace. And Leia Skywalker, barely nineteen and a Jedi, hopes old Ben is right.

 

 


End file.
